Vito Scaletta (Mafia II)
Vittorio Antonio "Vito" Scaletta is an up-and-coming gangster in the Empire Bay underworld who became a made member of the Falcone crime family. Background History Vito was born in San Martino, Sicily in 1925, into a very poor family. A few years later his father decided that they should move to America and start a new life. Sadly even in their new found home, they couldn't escape poverty. While in school Vito met another boy named Joe. They quickly became friends, and Joe being a year older, he protected Vito from bullies for he was a bully himself. The pair became close friends and they have always looked out for each other; they now trust each other with their lives. Vito was arrested for a botched robbery, and was given the option of staying in jail or serving in the Army. He chose the army. He was drafted into the 504th Parachute Infantry Regiment that served in the liberation of Sicily. The first mission in the game takes place there, where Vito and his squad are going to save a prisoner from fascist. At some point in 1944 or 1945, Vito got shot. After spending a few months in the infirmary, he was sent home on leave from the war for a month. Joe managed to get him some forged discharge papers,from guissepes general store, which meant he did not have to return. The war then ended three months later. Prologue When he gets back he finds out that his father left his family $2000 in debt before Vito left for the war. This is found out when Vito finds his sister being harrased by a loan shark. Vito beats the loan shark up, and finds out what has happened in the two years he was gone. Realizing that he has to help his family, Vito quickly starts looking for a job, for which he turns to Joe. Joe takes Vito to get his discharge papers, get his own car, and get a reliable source of income working Mike Bruski, a locater of cars. Vito's mother, Maria, asks Vito to get a good line of work working for Derek Papalardo, a union boss. He orders Vito to do mundane tasks like load crates on to a truck. Vito gives up and barks at Derek's right hand man, Steve. He proclaims he can make more money working for "Barbaro Incorperated". Steve brings Vito back to Derek saying that anyone working with Joe doesn't spend their time moving crates. Derek is cautious to accept this claim, so has a gun in-case Joe does not pick up the phone or says he does not know Vito. Joe confirms Vito's story, and Derek's suspicion is put to rest. Derek then asks if Vito's wants to be a collector and get some money for "The Barber". Vito collects all of the dock workers fees and returns to Derek. Serving Clemente After Vito does his job for Derek, he tells Vito that Joe called asking Vito to come over to Freddie's. Vito arrives to find that Joe has found them a connection to the mob. Their connection is a Clemente soldier named Henry Tomasino. His first job for Vito is for him to sneak into the Office of Price Administration and aquire the rare gas stamp ration. Vito is told to see a woman named Maria as she can get Vito in. After he gets the stamps, he will take them back to Henry for evaluation. Henry notices that the stamps will expire at mid-night, so if Vito re-stamps them all before midnight, he will get a bigger cut. Vito will go home that night and wake up tomorrow. Vito is exhusted and is mad at Joe and Henry for keeping him up. Henry's next job for the two is to steal some diamonds from the mall in the middle of the city. The assignment was a cake walk until the Irish gang led by Brian O' Neil crashed their car into the store. After a little back and forth, Joe and Vito must escape the police. They escape, and Joe and Vito head home later that night. Vito heads back to Freddie's the next morning to do another job. Henry must now kill a man who has not been paying Clemente his money. To do so, Vito must aquire an MG42, which he gets from arms dealer Harry. Vito takes it to the apartment where they are staking "The Fat Man's" distillery. Vito decimates the Fat Man's entourage, but escapes inside. After killing most of his guards, Henry, Joe, and Vito circle around him. Henry is shot trying to deliver the message, to which Joe and Vito kill the Fat Man. Vito then gets the group El Greco to heal Henry. Henry pays Vito $2,000 for his help in the hit, so Vito rushes home and gives the money to Francesca, to which she is grateful. Vito will go home and go to bed one more time as a free man. Jail Time As it turns out, when Vito leaves Joe's apartment that day, he is arrested for stealing the same ration stamps from Chapter 3. One of the gas station attendents ratted him out, providing the police with access to his family, where they unknowingly told the police his address. Vito is provided a lawyer courtesy of Henry, but he proves no help. Vito's trial lasts about three months, when in May they give the sentence of 10 years at Hartmann Federal Penitentiary. Vito becomes deeply depressed, as he is beaten and treated terribly. After three days, he hears from Joe that a man by the name of Leone Galante can help make Vito's stay easier and possibly help him get out earlier. He finds Galante, but is found by Brian O'Neill, who was sent inside during Chapter 4. Vito and Brian get into a fight, but it is obvious O' Neill has the upper hand. The Warden stops the fight and puts Vito and Brian in The Hole. Vito got out early thanks to Galante, who wants Vito to be another fighter in his repertoire. At first Vito is put in as a punching bag for Pepe, but soon proves himself a good fighter. Galante soon devotes much of his time into training Vito and Pepe. After Vito fights a "spook" in the laundry room, Francesca comes and visits to tell Vito that she is getting married, but also tells Vito that Mama is sick, so Vito tells her to take what's left of his money as a wedding gift and get the best doctor for Mama. Vito goes about his day to day for about a week. He must clean the urinals in the bathroom, but the guard makes it hard for him to even stomach the job. He is then ordered to take a shower. Vito's time of thought is quickly interrupted when three men who want to rape him come up to him. He is able to take out two of the rapists before the guards come in, and Vito is beaten, and sent to the Hole once again. This time Vito receives disturbing news via mail, that his mother died on the day Frankie was visting him. Vito is released a decent amount of time later (his hair has grown from a buzzcut back to normal), and finds that while he was in the Hole, the Micks jumped Pepe and now he cannot fight. Pepe asks Vito to find Brian and "break some bones" of his. He finds him in the gym and prepares to fight him. Vito gains the upper hand against O' Neill once, but he gets back up and continues to fight. Vito is surprised that he is stronger then he thought. O' Neill then pulls a knife on Vito, but Vito manages to dodge it multiple times. Vito disarms O' Neil slitting his throat and then stabbing him in the neck. At this point, Vito spends the rest of his prison time in Leo's cell, while Leo also teaches Vito about the ways of the mob, the three main families, and asks what he will do once he is on the outside. Vito will be released earlier then expected in April 1951. Return to Crime While Vito was in jail Joe began running with the Falcone Family. Vito, with Joe's help, quickly begins working for the Falcones, selling stolen cigerettes and taking on the Greaser gang. One of Vito's biggest assingments as an associate is the assassination of Luca Gurino, though his main reason is to find out what happened to Harvey Beans, Antonio Balsamo and Frankie the mick. He follows Luca from Freddy's to a Clemente Slaughterhouse. Vito sneaks in through the sewer system and tries to find his way into the meat grinding room. He finds Beans and Balls, and proceeds to free them and kill Luca. He and Balls fight through Luca's thugs and Balls proceeds to beat him down. Vito leaves the slaughterhouse before Balls and Beans kill Luca. Soon Vito and Joe earn the trust and respect of Carlo Falcone and, along with Leone Galante, become made-men and are brought into the Falcone family. After about two weeks or so, Eddie Scrapa orders Vito and Joe to make a move on the already pressuring Clemente Family, by assassinating Alberto Clemente himself. Vito and Joe, along with the help of young Marty as the getaway driver, go to the Empire Arms Hotel to place a bomb in the conference room where Clemente is holding a meeting. The plan backfires, as Alberto was in the bathroom at the time of the explosion. Vito and Joe shoot their way through the hotel to kill Clemente. They get to the parking lot to find that Marty was killed trying to stop Clemente. Vito and Joe chase his car through the city until they finally destroy the car, killing him. After the hit Vito is approached by Henry who wishes to escape the already crumbling Clemente family and make his bones with the Falcones'. Vito arranges for Henry to meet Eddie Scrapa, the Falcone Underboss. Eddie agrees to help Henry, and tells him to kill Leo Galante to prove his worth. Vito is refuses to take part in the assassination after all Leo did for him in prison, so he rushes to Leo's home to try and get him out of there. Whatever happens during the mission, it will all end with Leo leaving to (possibly) Lost Heaven. New Business After the business with Galante, Vito will return home to find Francesca crying on his doorstep. She says that her husband Eric Reily has been beating her. Vito will then go to Eric's place of leisure, and proceed to beat him until he is a bloody mess. He tells her that he will not hit her again. Francesca is scared of what Vito has become and trys to cut all ties with him. Vito goes to bed that night to be rudely awakened by the Irish Gang now led by Mickey Desmond, the cousin of Brian O'Neil who Vito kills while in prison. In retaliation for his cousin's death Mickey sends some of his men to try and burn Vito alive in his house with Molotov cocktails. Vito escapes in his undergarments, but all of Vito's clothing and money earned up to this point will be gone. Vito goes to Joe's home to find that it has been upgraded, but is more worried about the Irish Gang. Vito is forced to wear Joe's unfashionable shirt and trousers. He and Joe go to find Mickey and kill him. Mickey can live or die, but Vito states that he is still poor and pennyless. Joe does Vito a favor and gives him Marty's apartment. Henry contacts Vito to try and help him out of his financial situation. Vito and Joe meet Henry at the park and decide to enter the Drug Trade. The gang gets a loan from a loanshark named Bruno, and gets a drug connection with the Chinese Mob, and have the Bombers distribute the product. They boys are intially earning profit, but after about a week, the Chinese suspect that Henry is working for the FBI, so they kill him. Vito and Joe arrive just to see their long time friend pass away before their own eyes. Joe wants revenge, so Vito and Joe head over to the Triads base of operations. Vito and Joe kill their leader Mr. Wong and half of the other Triads in the process, but don't know where to go next. Ending In order to pay back Bruno, Vito and Joe take any job they can get. Eddie gives Vito and Joe a hit on behalf of Don Salieri and the Salieri Family. Their target, a 51 year old Thomas Angelo. Vito and Joe talk about what to do on the way to his home. When they arrive, Vito asks,"Mr. Angelo?". Tommy answers yes, confused and surprised. Vito then says, "Mr. Salieri sends his regards", to which Joe lifts his gun and kills Angelo. Vito and Joe are chased by the feds, but manage to lose them. Joe and Vito then go their separate ways to earn enough money to pay Bruno. Vito heads to Derek, who has a job for him about handling a strike. Vito helps Derek until one of the Dock workers tells Vito how his father really died. He says that Steve drowned Mr. Scaletta after he saw Steve come back from the water, but Antonio could not be found. Vito then goes on a rampage and kills Steve and Derek. Vito takes Derek's retirement money. After Vito collects his share of the debt, he heads to Joe's, but he is no where to be found. Vito then asks Eddie what happened, but Eddie is more interested about Vito's business in the drug trade. Vito lies and then heads over to Giuseppe's to see he knows what happened to Joe. He says that Joe was kidnapped and taken to the Mona Lisa Cafe. Vito goes there only to be knocked about by two Vinci thugs. Vito awakens at a construction site to be interrogated by Frank Vinci. After he leaves, Vito and Joe untie themselves and kill their guards. Vito then takes Joe to El Greco and Joe gives Vito his half of the debt. Vito then goes back to Bruno and gives him the money. Bruno reveals that he is the same loan shark that gave Vito's father his loan for his alcohol problem. Vito leaves angered and goes home. The game then brings us to the present day where Vito is looking back at his life via photo album. Vito is then tasked to kill Carlo Falcone for Leo as his chance at redemption. Vito then goes to the planetarium and kills two guards, he then fights his way to the center of the building. As he approaches Carlo, Joe comes out with a Magnum pointed at Vito's head. After Carlo's monologue, Joe decides against killing Vito, he and Vito then proceed to kill all of Carlo's men before killing Carlo himself. A mortally wounded Carlo attempts to crawl away as Vito shoots him three more times while telling him how tired he is of killing for other people. Vito and Joe leave the planetarium to find a group of Vinci's men and Leo standing outside by two cars. Leo announces that they will congratulate by visiting the cathouse. Vito travels in the limo with Leo, while Joe is made to take a separate car. A short while into the drive and the car containing Joe can be seen driving a different way. Leo says to Vito 'Sorry kid, Joe wasn't part of our deal'. The camera shows an angry Vito before moving away from the car to show a view of Empire Bay, after which the credits roll. Personality Vito is the strong, silent type, the opposite of his best friend Joe, who is much more flamboyant and loud. This quality is admired by his many bosses. He has strong morals, and doesn't kill because he wants to, but because he has to. Vito doesn't aspire to be the Don, he just wants a bit of money and a bit of respect so that he can help his family out. Near the beginning and throughout the game Vito seems to really care about those who have helped him out but towards the end he seems to get colder, even when he is told his best friend Joe Barbaro is going to be whacked you can not tell if he has accepted it or if he is about to go into a rage, as it is the same face he has pulled before multiple large gunfights, such as murdering Derek at the docks. Trivia *Vito's ability to regerate health in-game is referenced in the mission "The Buzzsaw" when Vito and Joe drive Henry to El Greco. Joe mentions Vito will not need to see a doctor based on his healthy diet. *He was born in Sicily in 1925, and later his family immigrated to the United States. *He is 18 when the story begins in July, 1943. *His forename may be a reference to Don Vito Corleone from "The Godfather" and it's sequel. And the name of both Vito Scaletta's and Don Vito's fathers were Antonio. *The child Vito bears a striking resemblance to Tommy Angelo, of Mafia II's predecessor. *Vito's family consists of his father Antonio, his mother, Maria, and sister named Francesca. It was also said that he had a brother, but he died of sickness at an early age. *His appearance has changed a lot since the beginning of development making him look younger. *Like Tommy, Vito narrates the game's storyline. *Vito served as a paratrooper since his uniform cap has a Parachutist patch. He served in the 504th Parachute Infantry Regiment, but in the "War Hero" pre-order bonus pack, one of the outfits is an army uniform with the "Screaming Eagle" (the emblem of the 101st) on the shoulder, as seen below. However, the 504th was a regiment of the 82nd Airborne Division. The 101st Airborne did not participate in Operation Husky and did not see combat until Operation Overlord, more commonly known as D-Day. However it is possible that Vito was reassigned to the 101st Airborne. *As Vito was on leave during the winter of 1944-1945 (February to be exact) because of injuries sustained in combat, it can be assumed that he was wounded during the Battle of the Bulge. *The game lasts 8 years of Vito's life, from 1943 to 1951, so by the end of the game Vito is 26 years old. *Vito has been compared in looks to Marlon Brando's character in the 1951 film "A Streetcar Named Desire". Brando later played the role of Vito Corleone in the gangster classic "The Godfather". Brando was born in 1924, one year before Vito. *Vito's skills from his time in the army come in very handy when he starts working for the Mafia, he is a skilled marksman and is good at hand to hand combat. *In the prologue of the story, Vito returns home on leave from the Second World War. This is possibilly a reference to the beginning of The Godfather, in which Michael Corleone also returns home from the war. The differences being Vito served in the 504th Parachute Infantry Regiment in Europe and Michael served in the United States Marine Corps in the Pacific Theater. *In the War he received two medals, the Purple Heart and the Distinguished Service Cross or DSC for short. One of them was awarded to him personally by General George S. Patton as revealed in Home Sweet Home. *According the the police radio, Vito is about 6 feet tall, but on his police mugshot its more like 6'3", but his hair and shoes add about 3 inch so 6 ft is about right. *Vito's War Hero DLC service dress uniform is odd; the bands on the cuff of the jacket and the tan pants are the features of an officer's uniform, his airborne insignia on the cap is on the right side also suggesting he is an officer though no rank is on the legt side. His uniform has dress shoes rather than the jump boots that paratroopers would wear with their dress uniform. The two "U.S" insignias are not enclosed in a disk, a feature of an officer's uniform, but the crossed rifles are (and enlisted insignia) The biggest flaw is the jump wings; they are extremely large. *Vito is one of the characters on the Mafia II game cover along with Joe, Eddie and Henry *It seems that Vito's favorite gun is the Colt M1911A1 (the gun you originally get in the "Home Sweet Home chapter) because he is seen using it in most of the game's cutscenes. *Vito's favorite outfit is the black tailored suit with a red tie. Because he is is seen wearing it in almost every artwork. *He has a large scar on his arm by his elbow that can be seen when he's wearing a tank-top in the morning, this is possibly were he got shot when he was fighting in Sicily. *Vito's rise to infamy slightly resembles Michael Corleone's from "The Godfather" as they both return from the Second World War and are forced to join the mob to save their family. Family *Maria Scaletta (Mother, Deceased) *Antonio Scaletta (Father, Deceased) *Francesca Scaletta (Sister) *Unnamed Brother (Deceased) *Eric Reilly (Brother in law) Notable murders committed by Vito * Carlo Falcone - Falcone crime family * Brian O'Neill - Irish Gang * Stephen Coyne - Vinci crime family * Federico Pappalardo - Vinci crime family * Mickey Desmond - Irish Gang Notable Murders Committed by Joe with Vito's assistance * Alberto Clemente - Clemente crime family * Zhe Yun Wong - Empire Bay Triad * Thomas Angelo - Salieri crime family (formerly) Notable Murders that Vito assisted in *'Luca Gurino' - Clemente crime family *'Sidney Pen' - Independant Gallery 01.jpg|Vito's early appearance. Mafia 2 thomspon small.jpg|Vito's current appearance. vito_joe_profile.jpg|Vito and Joe concept art viito.jpg|Concept art of Vito. Army cap.jpg|Vito's army cap.(Notice the airborne patch on the cap) Vito with M1.jpg|Vito with an M1 Garand in Army Fatigues Marlon Brando.jpg|Marlon Brando in A Streetcar Named Desire. The possible inspiration behind Vito's facial features. File:Henryvitojoe.jpg|Vito with friends Joe and Henry. Vito photo.png|A photo of Vito. Vito.JPG|Vito, in his first ever appearance (Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven) Mafiaii 165.jpg|Vito being taken into custody. Mafiaii 062.jpg|Vito lifting crates for Derek. Mafiaii 107.jpg|Vito and Joe about to rob a jewelry store. File:Vito_and_woman.jpg|Vito and a woman artwork. Scaletta, Vito Scaletta, Vito Scaletta, Vito